A Night In The Cinema
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Common theme for a kiss. Contains RikuxOlette, SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine. Fluff for each of them, some humor in there as well. R&R people, I could use some ideas for more fanfics and possibly ideas for others in the works.


Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction: A Night To Remember

This fanfic takes place right were Kingdom Hearts 2 left off. Sora and Riku have made it back to Destiny Islands and all was going well in their adaption back to normal teenaged life. Sora and Kairi begin to develop romantic feelings for each other as well as Riku begins to develop romantic feelings for Olette. One month after their return, here it is! :D

Water was splashing wildly. Four figures were running playfully around, one chasing another. The sun shone brightly as they continued to frolic. One of them clumsily tripped in the sand and made a splash with his fall. The other three teenagers stopped and laughed at him. He rose from the water, grinning and scratching his head in embarrassment. His brown, spiky hair was now soaked to the marrow and his saphire eyes had their glare on only one girl. She had long, red hair, reaching down to her chest, a heart-warming smile and the voice of an angel.

"Sora, you did that on purpose didn't you?" said the girl.  
"uhh...yes and no, I meant to do that but I didn't mean to fall so hard," he replied.  
"Cut him some slack Kairi, he was just fooling around," said the other boy.  
"Do you always stand up for him Riku?" asked Kairi.  
"No, sometimes I'll wail on him but now, I feel too lazy to," said Riku stretching his arms.

The other girl giggled.

"You lazy bum Riku..." she giggled.  
"That's not nice Olette," joked Sora.

The four of them laughed together. They climbed onto the lone island across the bridge on Old Destiny Islands. Sora kicked back on the Paopu Tree, Kairi sat below him, Riku leaned against the base of the tree and Olette, still wanting the water on her skin, chose to throw her legs over the side and dip them in the cool refreshing water. Sora groaned.

"Man...I'm hungry!" he complained.

Kairi smiled.

"I'll cook you something when we get back," she said.

Riku scoffed.

"Ha ha, the last thing Sora needs is a stomachache, show him some mercy," he laughed.

Kairi growled and pouted.

"I'm just kidding, you're a great cook Kairi," laughed Riku.

She smiled.

"Hey guys, you free all of today right?" asked Olette as she turned to face them.

They all nodded. Olette jumped to her feet and walked up to Riku, making him blush slightly.

"We should go to the movies today, The Dark Knight is finally out and everyone is saying that it's the best movie ever!" she squealed.

Sora pouted.

"I wanna eat before we even think of that..." he complained.

Kairi got up and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Oi!" he reacted.  
"That sounds like a great idea," said Kairi.

Olette turned to Riku again, who up to this point kept his face away from hers.

"Riku?" she began.  
"Yeah, sure, we can go," he said.  
"No that's not what I meant, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me..." she said.  
"I am, we are all going aren't we?" he said again.

Olette shook her head while smiling and blushing at the same time.

"I meant as my date..." she said putting her hand to her chest.

Riku flinched and Sora muffled a chuckle.

"Sure...it's cool with me," said Riku.

A cellphone went off. Olette ran to her handbag and answered it. She hung up after a few minutes of incoherent chatter.

"I gotta go guys, my mom wants me home because it's my turn to bathe Amaterasu," she said.  
"You mean your pet wolf?" asked Sora.

She nodded.

"Alright see you later," said Kairi.

Olette picked up her handbag and before she left, she walked right up to Riku, who gazed into her eyes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him turn into a cherry.

"See you tonight handsome," she giggled as she ran off.

As she vanished from sight, Riku fell to the ground as if he fainted. Sora could no longer hold in the laughter and he exploded into pure hilarity. He fell off the tree laughing and Kairi began to laugh too. Riku got up and faced Sora. He stopped laughing when he saw the look on Riku's face, a rather evil look. Sora hid behind Kairi, who was still trying to stop laughing. Riku walked away without saying a word. Kairi turned to Sora.

"Hey Sora, I was just wondering..." she began.  
"We're going to get food now?" he asked.

She giggled nervously.

"Yes, that too but I was wondering..." she began again.  
"Kairi, I want to ask you something," he said immediately.

She kept quiet.

"Since Olette and Riku are going as dates, wanna do the same?" he asked.

She blushed. That was the exact question she was going to ask him.

"Sure, I'd like that," she said.

He hugged her, making her blush bright red.

"Cool, good to hear, now then, I know you're probably annoyed of hearing this, but I ARE HUNGRY!" he repeated, this time throwing his hands up into the air for emphasis.

She laughed before she took his hand and led him to the boat. He paddled them both back to shore and they went to Kairi's house. He sat down in one of the dining chairs while Kairi went into the kitchen. She began to cook him some pasta, her own recipe. After about fifteen minutes, she came out with two plates of spaghetti and sauce. Sora almost fainted after inhaling the intoxicating scent. They began to eat. Sora's eyes widened.

"Wow...Kairi, your cooking is incredible, I have to learn how to cook from you!" he said as he finished the plate.

She giggled.

"Thanks, I learned from watching Mom," she said.  
"Where are they by the way, I haven't seen them since the day we got back," he asked.  
"They are abroad, they wont be back for at least two weeks, the most being a month and a half, both my parents have a conference to attend, along with my cousin's wedding and my grandaunt's funeral, she passed away last week," she explained.

Tears began to go down her face. Sora wiped his mouth before he walked over to her. He was about to pick up the plate until he saw the tears. He drew out the chair and she got up. She hugged him and he hugged her back, although he lit up like a Christmas light.

"I'm so sorry Kairi..." he said.

She continued to cry in his chest as her grip tightened slightly. He stroked her forehead with his thumb so gently, it made her feel hotter. He rubbed her back gently, causing her to feel even more nervous. A cellphone rang off again. Sora released her and opened his pocket and took out his cellphone.

"Hello?" he said.  
"Hey Sora, it's Roxas," said a familiar voice.  
"Oh hey, what's up?" he asked.  
"I was just wondering, Olette told me about your plans later tonight, mind if me and Namine tag along?" he asked.  
"No, it's all good if you two come, the more the merrier," he said.  
"So Kairi is your date I hear," he snickered.  
"And what if she is?" he asked.  
"Just saying, I wish I had that kind of courage, I would be able to ask Namine the same question without fainting," said Roxas.  
"Just say it, as long as you get the idea out, she will understand you," said Sora.  
"Ok thanks man, I'll see you later tonight," said Roxas.  
"No problem, later," said Sora as he shut the phone.

Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that?" she asked.  
"Roxas, he was asking about the English homework and he wanted to know if he could come with us," he replied.

She nodded.

"Well, its begginning to get late, I'm gonna change and come back for you ok?" said Sora.

She nodded again.

"I'll see you soon," he said as he ran out of the door.

She watched him run away. She was indeed begginning to fall for him. He was so nice, so comforting, so Sora! She walked upstairs and began to get ready for the movies. One hour later, Sora returned to her house, dressed in his master form look. He smelled of TAG body spray and he hid something behind his back as he rung the doorbell. Kairi answered it and Sora almost fell back, stunned at her beauty. She wore her pink jacket and a pair of pink jeans along with her jewelry and a cherry blossom was in her hair.

"Wow...Kairi...you look stunning," he gasped.

She giggled softly.

"Thank you, you're looking quite handsome yourself," she said.

He blushed before he revealed his gift. He opened the box he had in his hand and took out a silver necklace with a pendant that resembled a flower. It looked just like her lucky charm and he put it around her neck.

"Sora..." she gasped.  
"You like it? I made it myself, well, aside from the chain being silver, Riku helped with that," said Sora.  
"It's beautiful..." she said.

He smiled and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Thank you..." she said as she hugged him.

He didn't move.

"You're welcome, shall we go?" he asked.

She nodded and he took her hand and began to run to the cinema. They arrived and everyone was already there waiting for them.

"We couldn't be more lucky, The Dark Knight only had six more tickets available," said Olette.

Sora was shocked to see Riku with his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder and the same with Roxas and Namine. He felt like doing the same but Kairi walked in with the girls, leaving the guys outside in the snack bar.

"Well, here we are now, dating the girls of our dreams and we can't muster the courage to even put and arm around them," said Sora.

Roxas and Riku laughed in unison.

"WE? You're the only one who hasn't done it Sora, you're the failure!" said Riku.

Sora pouted.

"Thanks a lot Riku, you're VERY helpful," said Sora sarcastically.

Riku chuckled.

"I got an idea," said Roxas.

Sora and Riku listened.

"Since we each got dates, lets do our best to have a moment with em, if you catch my drift," said Roxas.

Riku snickered.

"After the movies, we tell our story to each other and the two who hear it with rate it on a scale of one to ten," said Roxas.  
"Good one Roxas, I accept this challenge," said Riku.

Sora kept quiet.

"Well? Sora?" began Roxas.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Sora.  
"Well, lets go, we don't wanna keep the girls waiting now do we," interupted Roxas.

They walked in and grabbed some snacks before sitting with the girls, each one in a different row. Riku chose to sit nearer to the corner, so if anything went on between him and Olette, no one would notice. Sora saw at the furthest row at the back of the cinema because Kairi didn't want to move and Roxas sat two rows down from Sora. The movie begun.

Sora's Row Kairi hungrily ate her popcorn and Sora actually paid more attention to her ravenous appetite. He muffled a chuckle when she looked at him, butter smeared on her mouth. He handed her a napkin, to which she proceeded to wipe her mouth.

"Wow, the poor popcorn..." he sighed.

She laughed softly.

"Look at you, you ate at least 3 packs of Mentos," she replied.

Sora folded his arms and sinked lower into his seat, pouting.

"Darn, touche," he said.

Kairi giggled again.

(So Far, Sora Is Failing, EPICALLY)

Riku's Row Olette continued to stare at Riku, who seemed absorbed into the movie. At one point, she could wave her hand in front of his eyes and he would still stare at the screen. She giggled at him but what was really going on was oblivious to her. He was delibrately trying to ignore her because he felt nervous. He cut his eye at her and noticed that because of his ignorance, she tried to be absorbed into the movie as well. His mind conflicted with itself. One part was telling him to continue watching the movie. Another was telling him to grab onto her and make her feel wanted and the third part was telling him to innocently get her attention and try something mild. The third part won out.

"Aww man...I hope I know what I'm doing and I hope I don't regret this..." he said in his mind.

He reached an arm around her, slowly but surely and as soon as his fingers made contact with her arm, she flinched and looked at him, her face lit up. Riku couldn't move. His mind was screaming for him to draw back his hand but no brain impulses came. Olette smiled before she leaned into his chest, making him light up like a christmas light. The feel of her soft, long brown hair made him feel tingly inside. He gently caressed her arm and soon, she put her arms around him, although she was in a rather uncomfortable position. She tried to scoot nearer to him, to which he allowed. Soon, they were right under each other's heads and he rested his head on hers and they embraced each other. Olette looked into his eyes after a few minutes of sharing body heat with him. Riku's mind froze again. His arms were numb and they slid down to her waist and remained there. Olette laughed softly.

"Thank you Riku...for being my date," she whispered.  
"Y-Y-Your w-welcome..." he shuddered.

She giggled.

"About a half hour ago, you had no problem putting your arm around my waist, why so nervous now? I won't bite you..." she teased.  
"Well...that was partly due to the fact that I wanted Sora to feel left out, so he would be more encouraged to make a move on Kairi," he explained.

Olette's eye widened and she tried to back away. Riku did not let her move.

"I wasn't finished..." he said.

She listened.

"I didn't do it just for that, it's because ever since I met you, you gave me a good feeling everytime you are around me, you make my day, you always cheer me up and what's more, you make me smile," he explained.  
"What are you saying Riku?" she asked.  
"I can't say it, words aren't enough," he said.

She blushed brightly.

"The closest thing words can say is that I really like you Olette," he whispered.

Olette blushed brighter and she smiled as she moved closer.

"I like you too Riku, you're so mysterious all the time, it fascinates me," she said.

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"So I presume that once you find out everything that makes me so mysterious, you're gonna throw me away like a twinkie wrapper huh?" he joked.

She giggled.

"Not even close..." she whispered as she moved even closer.

Riku could contain himself no longer and moved in and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer, much to Riku's liking. He caressed her back gently with one of his hands while the other one played with her hair. After a few moments of magic, they stopped kissing and Olette scooted over right in front of him, in which he opened his legs for her to find room to sit nearer to him. She leaned her head back into his chest. He kissed her forehead. and she leaned back and did the same to his cheek. Riku smiled.

"Screw the stupid movies, I'd pay nine dollars any day to kiss her!" he screamed in his mind.

(Riku: SUCCESS!)

Roxas' Row Namine was silent throughout all the time she was there and Roxas was beggginning to feel worried. He nudged her in the ribs gently and she jumped with a blush on her face.

"Everything OK?" asked Roxas.  
"Yeah...everything's fine..." she whispered.

She raised a hand to her chest as she turned her attention back to the movie. Roxas turned her back almost forcefully, much to her discomfort.

"Don't lie to me..." he said.  
"I said nothing's wrong Roxas," she repeated.  
"You are never at a loss for words Namine, something has to be bothering you for you to be this quiet, you are not the Namine I know," he growled.

Luckily for them, there was no one else in the row so no attention was drawn. Tears went down her face and Roxas felt like a jerk. He felt that he pressured her into tears and he immediately drew up the armrest seperating them both and allowed Namine to crawl into his arms. She snuggled herself before she continued to cry silently.

"What's the matter? You know you can tell me anything..." he whispered.  
"It's Lyna..." she said.  
"Your cat?" he asked.

He felt her head go up and down.

"What happened?" he asked.  
"She died last night...of old age..." she sobbed.

Roxas's grip on her tightened and he began to caress her body with his hands.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered.  
"Roxas...I want to ask you something..." she whispered as she looked up at him.

His eyes widened.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked.  
"In some cases yes, but mostly no," he said.  
"What if I told you that I liked you from the moment we met?" she said.

Roxas smiled.

"Then I would say ditto," he replied.

She blushed.

"Namine, I really like you...I want to be with you..." he whispered.

She put her hand on his cheek and began to caress it.

"I have wanted to for the longest time..." she said.

She gazed into his eyes.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked.  
"Is that what you wish?' he asked.

She nodded as another tear went down her face. He caught it on a finger and moved away the hair blocking her face.

"SO you have wished it, so it shall be..." said Roxas.

He kissed her briefly. They exchanged pecks for a few moments until someone threw popcorn at them to stop, only then did they stop kissing and returned their attention to the movie, but she refused to leave from her position. He smiled and embraced her.

(Roxas: SUCCESS)

Sora's Row Kairi was bored. For some reason, the so-called best movie in the world started to become uninteresting to her. All that was on her mind was Sora, who's mind was placed on the screen. He cut his eyes to see her look at him. He put up the armrest and she scooted closer. Sora began to feel nervous and his temperature rose several degrees. He blushed as Kairi leaned her head on his shoulder. He slowly allowed her to come closer to him to the point where their bodies were on each others. Sora tried to wrap his arms around her but fear of rejection repelled his hands. She looked into his eyes and she immediately embraced him, placing her head on his shoulder. He turned blood red for a few seconds before he slowly wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tighter.

"Oh god...she smells soo damn good...I think I'm gonna pass out..." he thought to himself.

"Sora is so gentle with me, yet he is so vicious with the Heartless and the Nobodies...he feels so soft, I just wanna eat him up!" she thought silently.

Lust and love began to build up in both of their minds. Because they were in the back with no one else beside them in the corner, they could get away with anything, but love dictated nothing but innocence. Both their minds conflicted with the thoughts, but Sora's thoughts were in an eternal stalemate. One half of his mind screamed for him to kiss her, even against her will and the other dictated that he let her make the first move. His grip on her loosened. In her mind, the same thoughts were going on. She looked up into his eyes and put both her arms around his neck. She smiled her heart-melting smile and Sora almost passed out. She moved closer and closer and she closed her eyes. He could not move.

"I really like you Sora..." she whispered.

His eyes widened and newfound courage poured into his body. He smiled and closed his eyes and moved closer to her.

"I don't like you Kairi...I love you..." he whispered.

Her eyes shot open and she turned blood red before his lips connected with hers. She eagerly accepted his affection. The movie seemed to shut completely out of their minds and they seemed to enter another dimension. They felt like they were flying through the heavens. Kairi felt like she was going to melt in his arms and there wasn't a moment in Sora's life that made him feel so happy, not even when he saw the drawing in the Secret Place. They separated and Kairi laid her head in his chest, to which he began to stroke slowly, feeling her long red hair against his fingers.

"You love me?..." she whispered.  
"More than life itself..." he replied holding her closer.

She smiled.

"I love you too Sora..." she whispered.

She brushed her lips against his before kissing him again. Riku tried to look up to see if Sora had made a move yet and all he could see was Kairi's back. He smiled.

"Well well, look at this..." he whispered.

Olette looked behind her and saw them in their magical moment.

"Aww...how cute...it's about time too," she giggled.

Rike looked at her and immediately pulled her into a kiss. Roxas looked back at Sora as well and from his angle, he could see the contact between both of their lips. He tickled Namine in the ribs and gestured for her to look Sora and Kairi's way. Her eyes widened.

"It's about time..." she whispered.  
"Yeah no kidding," he replied.

He put both his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She blushed before she turned completely around and kissed him, ignoring the protests of the people behind them. One threw popcorn again at Roxas and he stopped kissing her only to throw his drink in the guy's face. Almost everyone around him burst into laughter, even Namine could help but laugh. He turned back to her.

"Where were we?" he whispered.

She responded by kissing him again. Atfer a few seconds, they separated.

"Roxas..." she whispered.  
"Yes?" he replied.  
"Do you like me?" she whispered again.  
"No Namine, I'm afraid I don't..." he whispered.

She flinched and tears came to her eyes.

"No Namine, I love you..." he whispered.

He embraced her even closer to him and she happily snuggled into his chest. 


End file.
